This invention relates to pillows, and more particularly to an encircling pillow configuration.
Many varied pillow constructions, material compositions, and shapes are known in the prior art. However, all of these pillows, and particularly the conventional rectangular-shaped pillow, suffers from the major difficulty of being formed for manufacturing convenience and not for comfort and cooperation with an individual's anatomy or sleeping habits. As a result, conventional pillows comprise a generally rectangular shape, slightly tapered about its entire periphery, and incorporating maximum thickness in the center area.
This conventional construction is used throughout the country in its present state of evolvement, with developments and improvements generally directed to material-composition and arrangement, in order to provide maximum resilient support in the center area thereof. However, these improvements do not allow the user to comfortably employ the center area of the pillow without having to completely reshape or fold the entire pillow to suit his individual preferences. As a result, conventional pillows are generally fought with, manhandled, pounded, twisted, and turned throughout the entire night in order to provide a pillow configuration which will satisfy the individual's needs.
Generally, an individual employs only the lower half of a conventional pillow during an evening's sleep, which results in an overall waste of material, production time, and money. The direct result of typical sleeping habits and conventional pillows is a creation of a situation where an individual's head rests on the lower half of the pillow while the shoulder line of an individual is directly below the pillow body. Consequently, blankets or sheets which are used to cover the individual and retain his body heat are not in contact with the pillow structure and, as a result, are allowed to easily slip off the shoulders of the user, allowing various areas of his body to become exposed to the cooler room temperature. The obvious result of this chilling exposure is repeated awakening through the night, producing a restless and uncomfortable evening sleep.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a pillow configuration which is formed to interact comfortably with an individual's anatomy and sleeping habits.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pillow configuration incorporating the features described above which is inexpensive to manufacture and compatible with conventional pillow coverings.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pillow configuration incorporating the features described above which also is capable of interacting with blankets or sheets in order to maintain their position over the individual's shoulders throughout the evening.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pillow configuration incorporating the features described above wherein the entire pillow is employed and provides a restful, fight-free sleep.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.